Chaotic Vacation
by HanaHimus
Summary: When Tetsuya went to visit his twin in New York he met a few...interesting characters. [Commission for Shiranai Atsune]
1. Chapter 1

When Kuroko Tetsuya went to see his sister in America, he was surprised when Taiga's old mentor didn't somehow find him. Of all his first thoughts… Yes, it was the fact Alexandra Garcia hadn't seen him. That shouldn't be surprising, though. He was in New York and the woman lived in Los Angeles.

Maybe that way he wouldn't be as nervous about seeing his twin again. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her, really. She'd moved to America years ago, after all. What if she'd changed from before?

"Tetsuya." He turned when he heard his sister call his name. "There you are. I was looking for you."

"Tetsumi." Tetsuya gave a small nod and smile. "It's good to see you again. I was surprised when I got your letter…"

"Oh?" Tetsumi raised an eyebrow and shifted some of her cyan hair behind her ear. "Why is that?"

"This team of yours…" Tetsuya began walking, his sister following after. "They're apparently better than my middle school team, hmm?"

"Ah yes, the "Generation of Miracles," when I heard about them I had to make sure my team was twice as strong." Tetsumi gave a small smile. "We've been training hard to get there."

"I see…" The boy gave a small nod. After facing down Jabberwock...that could be hard to believe. He'd have to try and see it sometime. "Now, you said you wanted me to meet these girls, correct?"

"Yep!" Tetsumi gave a smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I want them to meet my precious brother."

Tetsuya pulled himself away with a smile of his own. "I see, well I look forward to meeting them."

"Well then, let's go." She began walking faster. "They're already waiting for us, you know?"

"Alright…" Tetsuya picked up his pace a bit. "I'm sure they're all nice girls…"

"They are...and we can't lose." Tetsumi said with a small smile. "I made sure of that."

Tetsuya was just going to have to see if this was true or not before the end of his trip. Well, now he had a goal, at least.

When Tetsuya was led to a group of girls, one word came to his head. Chaotic. They all seemed to be different shapes and sizes and of different temperaments… It reminded him of Teikou and Seirin, really.

Hopefully they wouldn't have the large split Teikou had until Jabberwock became a problem…

"Tetsumiiii!" A blonde exclaimed, waving excitedly. "Is this your brother?"

Before either cyan-haired person could reply, the blonde was bounding forward and hugged Tetsuya. It reminded him of Satsuki and Ryouta… That was new.

"This is. Tetsuya, this is our small forward Annie Heart." Tetsumi seemed a little peeved by the fact her brother was being held so tightly. "Annie, you're being rude."

"But he's so cute!" Annie replied with a pout. "Why can't I hug him?"

"You're like an excitable Momoi-san…" Tetsuya blinked. "Or, a mix of Momoi-san and Kise-kun...how interesting."

"Eh? Who are those two?" Annie tilted her head to the side and blinked in confusion.

"Kise Ryouta-kun. He's the Generation of Miracles small forward."

"Oh!" Annie gave a small nod. "Now I remember...But this Momoi person…"

"Momoi-san was our manager in middle school." Tetsuya replied with a small shrug.

"I see…" Tetsumi frowned. "I don't think I heard about her…"

"She wasn't as well known as the other players." Was all Tetsuya said in reply. "Now, how about we keep the introductions going?"

"Good idea!" Tetsumi gave a small smile and turned. "Nico, you come up next."

A small redheaded girl made her way over to him, standing straight and full of pride. It almost reminded him of Seijuurou to a point…

"I'm Nico Ravenfield." She said,, holding out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He replied, taking her hand in his own.

"Nico here is our point guard and vice-captain." Tetsumi said with a small smile. "She can be a little short tempered at times, so watch out."

"Good to know." Tetsuya gave a small nod.

"Especially when she pulls out her shears!" Annie exclaimed. "You don't want to see her threaten you with those."

"Well, Akashi-kun once threatened by teammate Kagami-kun with scissors...The scissors were just convenient, of course, but that should keep me from being worried." He replied with a small shrug. The other Seijuurou had prepared him for almost anything, really.

"I see...well I doubt he's that good!" Nico replied, crossing her arms.

"He's only ever lost once, I'd be careful what you say." Tetsuya shrugged.

Nico seemed to be getting mad, her red eyes narrowing. "I haven't lost ever. I believe I have the upper hand."

So maybe the other Seijuurou hadn't prepared him for this level of anger over the idea someone else was better than you. This could lead to a headache or two…

"Anyway…" Tetsumi stepped in, obviously in an attempt to protect her twin from her vice-captain. "Next introduction."

"Actually…" Tetsuya pulled his phone out when he felt it vibrating. "I need to answer this text first…"

"Who is it?" Annie asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Just Kise-kun, asking if I got here alright and hoping I installed the international card right." Tetsuya replied with a small shrug.

"That's the second time you've mentioned Kise…" A girl with long purple hair stepped forward, her yellow eyes looking into Tetsuya. "You guys close?"

Tetsuya gave a small shrug. "I suppose I'm close with Kise-kun."

"You two…" She took a deep breath. "Would make the cutest couple I bet!"

Tetsuya blinked at the sudden exclamation. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry about Sasha…" Tetsumi sighed. "She's a bit of a yaoi fangirl."

"Ah..," Tetsuya nodded. "I see."

"Anyway, this is Sasha Brown, our power forward." Tetsumi said. "She's alright once you get past that."

"Nice to meet you." Tetsuya gave her a small smile. "I don't think Kise-kun and I would be the cutest couple, though. Maybe Kise-kun and Aomine-kun would work better." He hoped they'd get his deadpan humor.

Sasha gave a small laugh, so he was taking that as she did. "So...you play basketball, right?" She began to circle him like a predator would.

"I do." He gave a small nod.

"Wonder how you can do…" She grinned.

"I'm a shadow." Tetsuya replied with a shrug. "You won't see my best unless you see me with Kagami-kun."

"You still might be worth a one-on-one…"

"That's enough, Sasha. You're going to scare him." Tetsumi pulled the other girl away. "Levy, how about you come up next."

A girl with long brown braids stepped forward, her eyes scanning over Tetsuya. She didn't seem very happy with whatever she saw, though.

"I'm Levy Garfield...I'm a shooting guard." She said, keeping her distance. "It's...nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Tetsuya gave her a small smile. "Is there something wrong."

"Oha Asa said it wasn't a good day for my sign and I can't read you…" She replied, hugging herself. "Call me paranoid, but I don't trust you."

"Oha Asa…" Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "Strange, an American girl following a Japanese horoscope…" And so closely? That was something he only knew Shintarou to do.

If Kazunari was here...There'd be an endless string of laughter, he was pretty sure. He doubted Levy would like that much.

"Is...is there a problem with that?" Levy took a step back and grit her teeth.

"No, no, it's just different." Tetsuya replied. "Nothing wrong with being different. Midorima-kun is different and we're still friends to a point."

Shintarou didn't seem to like his teasing, but still. He considered the shooting guard friend enough.

"I see…" She was still frowning at him. "Well...Nice to meet you Tetsuya…"

"Nice to meet you too, Garfield-san." He gave a small smile.

"You're like Tetsumi used to be!" Annie exclaimed. "Using last names and honorifics like that!"

"Well…" Tetsuya sighed. "That's how the Japanese usually work, so…"

"That's enough of that." Tetsumi sighed, obviously feeling her twin become just slightly irritated. "Mavis, come over here."

"Ah?" A tall girl (not as tall as Atsushi or the Chinese exchange student from Yosen, but still tall) walked over. "My turn?"

"Yes." Tetsumi gave her a small smile. "Tetsuya, this is Mavis Ackerman and she's our center."

"Nice to meet you Ackerman-san." Tetsuya looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too…" She mumbled, looking to Tetsumi. Apparently she didn't really care too much and just wanted approval.

"A less bratty Murasakibara-kun, huh?" Tetsuya mumbled, mostly to himself. "Interesting…"

"The Generation of Miracles center?" Mavis asked, looking at him a frown. "What about him?"

"You're like a less bratty Murasakibara-kun, really." Tetsuya replied with a shrug. "He's got more of a temper than you…"

And was probably scarier on the court, just because he was a giant… Well, that and he could break a hoop. Not much was scarier than someone who could just break the hoop.

"I see…" Was all Mavis replied.

"Yes." Tetsuya gave a yawn. "Now, could I go and rest? Jet lag isn't the most fun…"

"Sure, c'mon…" Tetsumi began leading him by the arm. "But we're going shopping tomorrow!"

Tetsuya had a feeling that'd be utter chaos...


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya didn't know what to expect when his twin dragged him out the next day to go shopping with her team. He just knew he wasn't expecting to be asked about what looked good on Annie.

"Do you think this outfit looks good on me, Tetsuya?" She asked, twirling around. "I think it shows off my…" She jut out a hip. "Figure well~"

"I suppose it does." Tetsuya gave a small nod. "Momoi-san owns a similar outfit, I think."

Annie froze. "I see…I doubt she has a figure as great as mine." She ran her hands down the curves of her body.

Tetsuya shrugged. "I really haven't paid any attention to either of your bodies."

It wasn't a lie. He had no reason to be looking at their bodies, so why would he? Satsuki was just his friend and he barely knew Annie at this point. Besides, she reminded him of Ryouta (a nicer Ryouta, but still). He didn't need more Ryouta in his life.

"Oh, you're such a tease, Tetsuya!" Annie gave a pout. Okay, so her pout was cuter that Ryouta's, if only because he didn't know if she was hiding an inner-asshole like the blond he knew. "Mavis! What do you think."

Mavis shrugged, obviously having no real opinion on the matter. Tetsuya didn't even understand asking her, she was wearing sweats and a baggy t-shirt, so it was likely she knew nothing of fashion.

"Mavis…" Annie tapped her foot against the ground. "Give an answer…"

"...I'm hungry…" Was all the freckled girl mumbled in reply.

"You and your stress-eating…" Annie sighed. "Oh well, I'll just get the outfit anyway, I look cute in it, so why not?"

"That's what you needed to decide." Tetsuya gave her a small smile. "Buy things you like, not what others like."

He didn't seem to notice the blush that spread to Annie's face as she nodded. "A-Ah, yeah…!"

He gave a small smile before turning to Mavis. "You're hungry, huh?"

She gave a nod. "Let's go get food."

"Wait until I buy the clothes, Mavis!" Annie said with a sigh and roll of her eyes. "Besides, the others are meeting us here."

"Okay." Mavis let out a sigh and sat back. She'd just have to wait for her food. If Tetsuya had a candy bar or something, he'd offer it...But he didn't.

"Hang in there, Ackerman-san. It shouldn't be too long now." He offered her a small smile and she gave a weak one back.

She didn't seem to really care about anything but getting food in that moment. Tetsuya had to be glad he'd dealt with that in middle school before… Otherwise it'd peeve him a lot more.

"Tetsuya!" Tetsumi's voice came and he sighed in relief. The silence that had hit when Annie went to check out and Mavis fell silent was about to end.

"There you are." Tetsuya gave her a small smile. "Are we going to move on now?"

"Sure, you can choose where next." Tetsumi gave him a small smile. "The least we can let you do after you saw all of this."

"Yes…" Tetsuya looked over at Mavis for a moment. "Let's go somewhere to eat. Do you have a Maji Burger here?"

"Maji...what?" Sasha furrowed her brows. "What's that?"

"A burger joint in Japan…" Tetsuya forgot they wouldn't have that in America. "How about a McDonald's?" America had those, right?

"Oh... " Tetsumi blinked before giving her brother a smile. "Why not? Let's go."

Tetsuya was kind of glad he ended up sitting near Mavis and Levy. They were both being quiet and letting him enjoy his vanilla shake in peace. It was better than his twin doting on him or Annie's constant chattering, at least.

Not that he could say he exactly hated the girls, though. They were an odd bunch, but so were his friends. He'd be kind of...hypocritical if he said he didn't at least tolerate them.

"So…" Levy finally broke the silence and Tetsuya looked up. "Have to ever gotten a tarot card reading…?"

"Oh, no." Tetsuya replied with a shrug. "Have you before?"

"Yes and...and I do it myself sometimes." Levy replied with a small nod. "W-would you...want one?"

"Maybe some other time, when we're less busy." Tetsuya gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't turn down a new experience."

Besides it'd help him separate the girl from Shintarou some. The green haired boy never did tarot cards, at least… Well, Levy didn't carry around her lucky item of the day, so he guessed it was even enough.

"Alright…" Levy gave a nod and looked down. Hopefully Tetsuya hadn't made things too awkward…

"Heyyyy!" Annie called from halfway across the table, making Tetsuya turn his attention to her. "Tetsuya, I have a question."

"Please don't yell, Heart-san." He replied with a small sigh. "What is it that you need?"

"What's this Momoi girl like, anyway?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "You mentioned her a bunch, so I'm curious now!"

"Oh hey!" Sasha turned to look at Tetsuya. "I had a question about-"

"Wait your turn, Sasha!" Annie replied with a sigh. "Mavis wouldn't cut me off like that."

"Yeah, well Mavis is quiet." Sasha replied.

"She wouldn't argue either~!" Annie sang out.

"Mavis doesn't argue-"

"Now now, let Annie get an answer." Tetsumi said, her tone slightly chiding. "You can ask after that, Sasha… Unless it's too late."

"What if it is too late?" Sasha asked, a pout on her face.

"Simple." Tetsumi gave a small smile. "You ask Tetsuya tomorrow. We're going shopping again, anyway!"

Sasha thought for a moment before sighing. "Fiiine! I'll wait to ask him of it comes to that. But I get dibs on him first thing tomorrow!"

"Sasha!" Annie whined out. "I can't believe you-"

"Not like that!" Sasha rolled her eyes. "Now listen to Tetsuya so I have a chance to ask a question."

"What about?" Annie asked. "If Japan is like the animes?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh…" Tetsuya's face scrunched up a bit. "Otaku…?"

"You know it!" Sasha gave a proud smile.

"That's...not a good thing in Japan…" Tetsuya replied. "Please do some research, alright? Call yourself an anime fan instead." He gave her a small smile.

It wasn't actually that bad a word, not anymore, but he was still going to try and keep her from using it. He had a feeling she didn't really know everything behind the word. She should at least know all the negative history it originally had before it became more positive… Or know more Japanese first, he had a feeling she didn't know that much.

"Ah...okay…" Sasha's brow furrowed. "I didn't know otaku wasn't a good term…"

"Anyway!" Annie jumped up and just about knocked Nico over. "Tetsuya, can you-"

"Wait…" Mavis stood and walked over to the redhead. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Mavis. Just a bit peeved…" Nico sent Annie a glare. "Someone should really respect their vice-captain more."

"At least you're not Yosen's captain from the last Winter Cup. Poor Okamura-san was always called a gorilla…" Tetsuya let out a small sigh. The things he'd heard from Atsushi were odd sometimes...

"Really?" Nico scoffed. "I'd never stand for that."

"Well you aren't a 'giant teddy bear in a human body' as Murasakibara-kun would put it, so that's fair." Tetsuya shrugged a little.

"Well whatever!" Annie sighed. "We're not talking about this Yosen guy-"

"That's actually the name of his school…"

"We're talking about this Momoi girl! How useful was she as a manager?" Annie finished, ignoring what Tetsuya said.

"Well, Momoi-san was a good friend to us all…" Tetsuya sighed, eyes cluding a bit in memory. "She's very smart and analytical. She helped give Teikou and edge and helps Touou now…"

"How does she give them an edge?" Sasha asked, a glint in her eye.

"Oh, she gets data on the other teams and their players…" Tetsuya looked at all the girls. "She's a force to be reckoned with for any basketball player. If she can gather data on you… She can guess your growth and defeat you...usually."

With that, Tetsuya went back to his vanilla shake.

"U-usually?" Levy asked. "What do you mean usually?"

Tetsuya shrugged. "I was an anomaly with my play type. Himuro Tatsuya-kun from Yosen was too, since he'd moved back from America halfway through the year."

"Oh! Would we know him?" Annie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, he lived in…" Tetsuya let out a small yawn, it was getting late. "Los Angeles…"

"I think that's enough chatting for the day." Tetsumi stood and made her way to her twin. "Come on, Tetsuya, let's get you to bed."

Tetsuya let out a small yawn and nodded. "Alright...See the rest of you tomorrow." He gave them a small bow. "It was a pleasure getting to know you all some more."

"Sure! Just remember you have more to hear from me tomorrow!" Sasha replied with a grin "I still have a question for you, you know?"

"Ah of course…" Tetsuya gave a small nod. "I'll be ready to answer it tomorrow, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Tetsuya wasn't quite sure what to do when a blonde woman jumped at him and pulled him into a large hug. He would've panicked, but then he realized… This was Taiga's mentor. For some reason out in the middle of New York City.

"Oh my gosh, Taiga's little friend!" Alex called out, holding him close and ignoring the glares of Annie and Tetsumi. "What brings you to New York?"

"My twin sister, Garcia-san." Tetsuya replied with a sigh. "What about you?"

"I was visiting to grab some limited-time offers for my boys! You know how those two can be." She let out a sigh and turned to look at the girls. "Aw...aren't you all just so cute…!"

"How do you know my brother?" Tetsumi asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"She's my son's friend!" Alex replied. "I thought that was obvious when I called him Taiga's little friend…"

"Well, I was just about to ask him an important question, so can you wait?" Sasha asked, taking a step forward, only for Tetsuya to pull Alex a step back. He didn't want her kissing one of the girls.

"What's the question about?" Alex asked, a smile on her face.

"It's about basketball." Sasha replied. "A lady like you wouldn't know."

Tetsuya saw something shift gears in Alex in that moment. Apparently it wasn't smart to assume she didn't know basketball.

"Sweetie…" Alex's voice was way too sweet. "I've probably been playing basketball longer than the amount of time you've walked! I think I know a thing or two about basketball."

"Just because you played casually doesn't mean you know it well." Levy mumbled and Alex laughed.

"Good thing I was a professional, huh~?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "So I probably actually know _more_ than you do!"

"No way…" Sasha paled a little. "I didn't know you played professionally,"

"Oh well! Looks like you got dunked on!" Alex made finger guns and laughed before turning to Tetsuya. "I really should go, though. Have fun with your playdate!"

"That was rude." Levy mumbled when the blonde was out of sight.

"Not really. Himuro-kun would react worse if you told him he didn't know anything about basketball."

"Well she was still rude!" Annie huffed, hands on her hips.

"You've all obviously never met Haizaki-kun or Hanamiya on the court…" Tetsuya mumbled to himself.

"Huh? What was that?" Tetsumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." Tetsuya replied, waving a hand in the air. "Let's just...let Brown-san ask her question."

"Oh yeah!" Sasha stood up straight. "Tell me about Daiki Aomine, the power forward!"

"Aomine-kun…?" Tetsuya thought for a moment. "Well, some would say he's nasty, but I don't agree. He just...wants a challenge. He obviously really does care for people under it all, you know? He and Momoi-san are close friends… He's my close friend… He's been more personable since he met Kagami-kun, too. He's fun to play with or against, he just keeps getting better…"

Tetsuya trailed off, a small smile on his face. For all the bad they'd gone through...There was a lot of good too. He liked Daiki, he liked him a lot. He was a good friend.

"I see…" Sasha grinned. "I'd love to face off against him sometime…!"

"Well then, you'd just have to come to Japan sometime." Tetsuya replied with a shrug.

"I just might have to…" Sasha smiled. "This pumps me up some…Tetsumi! Let's go for a run."

"Alright…" Tetsumi sighed. "Let's go, Sasha."

Before Tetsuya could say anything else, the two had taken off. Maybe he would try and actually hold a conversation with Nico, instead…

He walked slowly to the redhead, who seemed to be talking quietly with Mavis. Were those two close? How nice…

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, making both jump a bit. Looked like not even his twin could get them fully used to a lack of presence.

"I would say no if you hadn't scared me so badly!" Nico replied, crossing her arms. "You should apologize."

"I don't apologize for things I can't control and I can't control my lack of presence." Tetsuya replied. "I'm sorry you were so scared, but that's just how it is."

"That doesn't mean you can't say sorry!" Nico replied, turning to face him. "Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry." Tetsuya said. He didn't mean it, really. He didn't like being told to say sorry for something that was natural.

"You better have meant that, or-"

"Nico...You need to calm down." Mavis placed a hand on the shorter's shoulder. "Walk away from this…"

"Mavis, you don't need to mother me-"

"Step away, go take a walk and I'll talk to him." Mavis said, her voice still soft as if she didn't see this as an argument. "Please…"

"Fine...Levy!" The other girl's head turned at her name. "We're going for a walk, come on."

"Okay…" Levy sighed, but followed behind the redhead as she was told. She wasn't as obedient as Mavis seemed, so why?

Maybe her paranoia kept her from just letting the other go alone and saying no. That fact she used shears the threaten people made that seem likely.

"Sorry about Nico…" Mavis mumbled. "She's usually pretty okay."

Tetsuya wasn't sure he could believe that when he heard cackling in the distance, but he wasn't going to try and argue. That would just be rude at that point.

"I see...Good to know." Tetsuya finally replied with a small smile. "You two seem...close."

"I've known her since we were kids…" Mavis let a little smile come to her face. Looked like this was something that actually got an emotion out of her. "I worry about her sometimes..."

"I see, that's natural to do with friends you've known a long time…" Tetsuya thought for a moment. It was the same with Satsuki and Daiki, Taiga and Tatsuya, and…himself and Shigehiro. "I do that with Ogiwara-kun."

"Who's that?" Mavis raised an eyebrow.

"My childhood friend. He's part of the reason I love basketball so much." Tetsuya said. He was also part of the most heartbreaking part of middle school. That wasn't his fault though, no.

"Ah." It seemed Mavis has lost all interest at that point.

Tetsuya sighed. Apparently it was hard to keep the interest of that girl… Fair enough. Most people didn't find him that interesting, anyway.

"Tetsuya!" Annie exclaimed. Oh, yeah, she was still there, huh? "What're you doing~?"

"I was talking to Ackerman-san, why?" Tetsuya turned to look at Annie, brow furrowed.

"Who was that Ogiwara-kun? I just barely heard his name." Annie replied, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"A precious friend, that's all you need to know." Tetsuya replied with a small smile. "You likely won't meet him, so don't worry."

"Alright…" Annie gave a pout. "Whatever you say, Tetsuya… I only trust you because you're soooo cute, y'know?"

"Of course." Tetsuya sighed. Could the others come back soon? Annie wasn't too bad, but he couldn't handle her on her own…

Luckily for him, the other four seemed to be coming back from their runs and walks respectively. In the moment Annie was distracted, he decided to pull out his phone and take a peek at a photo.

Seeing these girls get along made him want to look, if just for a second. He wanted to see the picture from his birthday, he and his friends getting along.

"What are you looking at, Tetsuya?" Tetsumi asked when she noticed her twin looking at his phone with a smile.

"A photo of myself and my old teammates." Tetsuya shrugged. "It's from my birthday…"

"Awww!" Annie jumped up a bit. "That's so cute, Tetsuya!"

"We need to get a picture with you before you leave, then." Nico said, crossing her arms. "It'll be better than that picture, I'm sure!"

"Sure…" Tetsuya replied, not really believing it. Not much could top a birthday photo, really.

"For now how about you just point your friends out to us…" Tetsumi said, trying to keep this from getting bad.

"Oh sure…" Tetsuya turned to where the girls could see the phone. "There's Aomine-kun, and Kise-kun…" He pointed to the two respectively.

"Oh! Ryouta's kinda cute…" Annie gasped. "Not as cute as you but-"

"You'd still make a cute couple!" Sasha exclaimed with a grin. "That Daiki guy, though… He looks worth a fight…"

"Uh-huh…" Tetsuya went back to the photo. "That's Midorima-kun and that's Momoi-san…"

"He looks weird…" Levy mumbled, looking at Shintarou. "Are you sure he liked Oha Asa?"

"I'm sure." Tetsumi said, studying the pink haired girl in the photo. "I don't see how she's a threat if she gathers your data."

"You only say that because she hasn't gathered yours." Tetsuya gave her a small smile. "Now… That's Murasakibara-kun and that's Akashi-kun."

"Oh…" Mavis didn't seem to care too much. "He's tall…"

"He doesn't look that bad!" Nico turned up her nose at the sight of Seijuurou.

"That's because it's not the other Akashi-kun. The other Akashi-kun is a little scarier." Tetsuya replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Looking at his picture as the girls began chattering he realized something. He was going to have to tell his friends about his...adventures in America. That could prove interesting.


End file.
